


El río de la vida

by HeartWithFire



Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: canonverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartWithFire/pseuds/HeartWithFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida es algo que fluye sin descanso, pero uno no puede evitar querer pararse a mirar un paraje determinado de nuestra vida. Y el de Alonso es ver al de su esposa lavando. Parte 3 de Sheena's Choice</p>
            </blockquote>





	El río de la vida

**Author's Note:**

> Sheenas Choice es una colección de veintitrés drabbles que van dedicados a mi amiga Sheena, dado que es su cumpleaños quería dedicarle con todo mi amor estas historias. Espero que le gusten y a los demás también. Los drabbles son de fandoms diferentes, entre ellos son de SnK, Assassins Creed, Evangelion, Anatomía de Grey, El Ministerio del Tiempo, etc.
> 
> Este fic es el primero que escribo sobre está maravillosa serie, la cual espero que se continúe y en fin, a ver que os parece. Es un relato muy corto pero no por ello no le he puesto menos ganas

El agua tiene muchos significados, para el que trabaja el campo es la vida, para el que navega es el enemigo, y para otros es el lugar donde una se purifica de sus males. O en este caso era de su ropa. No es que Alonso estuviera lavando la suya ¡Muchas cosas tendrían que cambiar para que Alonso de Entreríos comenzará a lavar su atuendo! Ya era suficiente el tener que aceptar órdenes de una mujer, aunque debía de admitir que ella era una líder muy sabía, como para comenzar a tener que actuar como una. Si en el siglo XXI eran así allá ellos, pero por el rey que él no se pondría a limpiar, mientras siguiera en su querido siglo XVI no pensaría cambiar su forma de ser.

Aunque debía de admitir que a veces traicionaba al ministerio, no lo hacía para mal, pues prefería que le acabasen matando antes de traicionar a sus compañeros. Sin embargo apiadase el señor de él y sus debilidades humanas si no se permitía viajar para Sevilla. Sabía que no debía cambiar nada, suficiente había sido dejar que salvarán a su hijo y lo mantuviesen en secreto, pero nadie le prohibía ir a ver que tal estaba su familia.

En aquellas noches donde no podía dormir iba hasta donde se encontraba su esposa y observaba como lavaba su ropa, a veces se la veía muy sería, otras estaba metida en su mundo; sin duda lo que más le gustaba era cuando se llevaba a su hijo, Alonso, y le contaba las historias de sus batallas, aquellas que en su día él había narrado con pasión a su amada esposa mientras ésta le miraba como un héroe. Sabía que ahora también estaba salvando a España, asegurando un gran futuro para los españoles, aunque no era lo mismo que ser un gran militar en Flandes. Le encantaba luchar, pero lo que más le gustaba era volver de una de sus guerras, donde su esposa le esperaría con brazos abiertos y con ganas de escuchar sus aventuras por el mundo.

Sabe Dios lo que él daría por unirse a sus charlas, por decirle a Blanca que era la criatura más bella que el sol hubiera podido iluminar y poder enseñarle a su hijo todo lo que el sabía. Pero lamentablemente la vida no siempre es justa. Así que se tenía que aguantar y observar como continuaban con su vida, dejando de vez en cuando dinero, comida o ropas para ellos, aunque jamás sería suficiente para él.

Ese día Blanca estaba limpiando con una sonrisa en los labios mientras cantaba una canción, no sabía cual era, pero no le importaba, tampoco le importaba que su mujer no fuera muy buena cantando. Simplemente el verla feliz hacía que su corazón se llenase de amor. Nunca volvería a sus brazos, nuca podría volver a besarla; pero mientras ella pudiera ser feliz, mientras viviera el resto de sus días con una sonrisa en los labios... le daba igual. Podría pasarse la vida amándola desde la distancia, pero el deber le llamaba, una nueva misión le esperaba y no le quedaba más remedio que partir como hacía un fantasma al dejar en paz a los vivos para volver al anonimato de la nada.


End file.
